This conference grant application requests funds to partially support the "3rd International Conference on Primate Genomics." The conference will be hosted by the Washington National Primate Research Center and held April 13-16, 2008 at the Seattle Public Library and the Executive Hotel Pacific in downtown Seattle, Washington. The library has state-of-the-art conference facilities, including a 275-seat auditorium and private meeting rooms for poster and vendor exhibits. This application seeks funding to cover the costs associated with the rental of this facility. Additional funding for running the conference will come from registration fees paid by conference participants and we are actively seeking sponsorship from foundations and commercial institutions (including pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies). The principal objective of this conference is to serve as a scientific forum at which investigators in the fields of nonhuman primate research, genomics, proteomics, and bioinformatics can discuss new research findings and technological innovations related to the use of genome-based science in nonhuman primate research. The conference will include a focus on genomic and proteomic resource development, advances in computational biology and bioinformatics, and new developments in comparative genomics and evolutionary biology. The 2008 conference will also highlight research activities in which genomics and nonhuman primate models are being used to better understand human disease. The scientific program will be organized by a Scientific Program Committee of local and non-local members, all leaders in their fields of expertise. Committee members will select invited speakers and session chairs and will review abstracts submitted by conference registrants for oral and poster presentations. Recent advances in the field, including the sequencing of the rhesus macaque genome, the development of macaque specific DNA microarrays, and new opportunities for nonhuman primate proteomics make this conference particularly timely and significant. [unreadable] [unreadable] The "3rd International Conference on Primate Genomics" serves as a scientific forum at which scientists can discuss new research findings and technological innovations related to the use of genome-based science in nonhuman primate research. Topics will include genomic and proteomic resource development, advances in computational biology and bioinformatics, and new developments in comparative genomics and evolutionary biology. Importantly, this conference will also highlight research activities in which genomics and nonhuman primate models are being used to better understand, prevent, and treat human disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]